El Tiro por la Culata
by Enide-Kant
Summary: SS/HP. Las apariencias engañan y nunca sabes qué te encontrarás detrás de la máscara de un espía. Esto es algo que Harry aprenderá de la forma más inesperada: tramando una venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene Spoilers de todos los libros (los 7 libros), también es Slash (amor hombre x hombre) adulto-menor, si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1: Maquinando<strong>

28 de Julio, Privet Drive.

Harry estaba podando algunas plantas del jardín por orden de su tía Petunia, era pleno verano y aunque en Inglaterra el calor no era tan sofocante, ese día si lo era, el termómetro que tenían sus tíos colgado a un lado de una de las ventanas, marcaba en esos momentos los 35º a la sombra.

Harry llevaba una camiseta de tirantes un poco ancha y desgastada, estaba sudando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Cuando su tía le ordenó podar las plantas y sacar la maleza del jardín, al principio le pareció una tortura, pero cuando empezó, se dio cuenta que al estar entretenido se olvidaba por horas de pensar en la muerte de Sirius, cada noche soñaba con el departamento de misterios y la sala de la muerte con el velo llamándolo a cada momento.

"Maldito Snape, si me hubiese hecho entender que avisaría a la orden… Sirius seguiría vivo tal vez, o si me hubiese avisado que Voldemort me estaba intentando engañar mostrándome imágenes falsas…" - pensaba una y otra vez.

Terminó de hacer su tarea bastante pasada la hora de comer, pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar en la casa, una lechuza, que reconoció como Errol, la de la familia Weasley, se paró sobre el buzón del correo con una carta atada a su pata. Harry se acercó, le acarició las plumas un poco y le desató la carta.

- Gracias Errol, si quieres sube a mi habitación, esta la jaula de Hedwig, puedes descansar antes de volver a La Madriguera. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La lechuza siguió su consejo, y Harry la siguió segundos después.

Entró en la casa y fue hacia la cocina, sus tíos ese día no estaban, se habían ido a pasar el día fuera a casa de unos clientes de su tío. Dudley había ido con ellos.

En la cocina su tía le había dejado preparado un pote de comida enlatada, lista para calentar al microondas.

Se sirvió la comida en un plato y la puso a calentar 5 minutos, que era lo que indicaba, mientras tanto se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para leer la carta, era de Ron.

_Ey Harry!:_

_¿Qué tal estás compañero?, tengo muy buenas noticias, de aquí dos días, el domingo por la mañana a las 10h, vendremos a buscarte a casa de tus tíos. Irán mi padre, Remus, Tonks, Snape ( o mejor dicho el grasiento ) y yo._

_¡Pasarás el resto de las vacaciones en La Madriguera!_

_¡Hermione se llevará una sorpresa!, llegará el mismo día que tú, y no sabe nada aún._

_Bueno, ¡ves preparando el baúl eh! _

_¡Nos vemos amigo!_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry sonrió ante la noticia, de aquí dos días se iría de casa de sus tíos, mucho antes de lo que esperaba, de esa manera, podría celebrar su cumpleaños con los que consideraba más o menos su "familia adoptiva" y sus amigos.

El microondas sonó y fue a coger el plato para comer, después iría a empezar a prepararse el baúl.

Encendió el televisor y se puso a mirar una película de esas muggles que le gustaban, cuando de pronto una frase de la carta de Ron le vino a la cabeza…

"Vendrá Snape"

"¿Por qué tiene que venir él? ¡No quiero que venga, sólo verlo me dan ganas de romperle la cara… lo odio!" – pensó enfureciéndose. "Bueno, será sólo unos minutos, hasta que llegue a casa de Ron, una vez allí el grasiento se irá" – y se relajó de nuevo en el sofá.

Cuando ya era media tarde decidió que ya era hora de empezar a preparar sus cosas, si no quería que llegaran sus tíos y lo vieran tumbado en el sofá y le echaran el sermón o lo castigaran.

En la habitación, seguía Errol durmiendo al lado de Hedwig, acurrucados.

Los dos días pasaron volando y sin incidentes, y llegó la mañana del domingo, Harry estaba almorzando en la cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, de repente se acordó que había olvidado decirles a sus tíos que hoy se iría, se atragantó con el bacon y tuvo que beber un gran sorbo de zumo de naranja para que le bajase.

Escuchó a su tío ir a abrir la puerta, lo quiso detener, pero aún le costaba respirar.

Y ya era demasiado tarde…

- Hola, buenos días señor Dursley, soy Remus Lupín, venimos a recoger a Harry, tal como acordamos en la carta que le mandamos hace unos días. – dijo Lupín sonriendo.

Vernon los miró atónito, y una vena se empezó a marcar en su sien.

- ¡Chico! ¡Potter! – gruñó desde la entrada.

- Voyyy – contestó Harry

- ¿por qué no has dicho nada de que vendrían a buscarte hoy estos… esta gente rara? – dijo en murmullo odioso.

- Se me olvidó, lo siento. – dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta. – ¡Hola Remus!, señor Weasley, ¡Ron!, ¡Tonks!... – de pronto se detuvo mirando fríamente a su profesor de pociones. – profesor… - dijo de mala gana. – Pasen al salón un momento, voy a bajar el baúl, será sólo unos minutos.

Todos entraron a la casa, a pesar de la cara de asco de Vernon y los grititos de espanto de Petunia y Dudley

- ¡Harry espera que te ayudo! – le dijo Ron siguiéndole escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

Los demás entraron al salón, Tonks y el miraban todo asombrados, les encantaban estas cosas muggles. En cambio Remus y Severus se quedaron de pie en la entrada del salón, se sentían incómodos.

- Siento que les hayamos importunado, avisamos a Harry hace un par de días… pero bueno, ya sabemos como son los chicos a esta edad, se olvidan de todo. – Dijo Remus a los tíos de Harry para romper el hielo un poco.

- Por supuesto, ¡ese anormal lo ha hecho apropósito! Sabe que no nos gusta la gente como ustedes… tan raros. – le contestó Vernon.

Remus quedó atónito con el trato que demostraban hacia ellos, y en especial hacia Harry. Miró a Snape a su lado y se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando con odio al .

- Creo que aquí el único anormal es usted. – contestó Snape arrastrando las palabras. – Potter es la salvación de su mundo y el nuestro, y ustedes lo han tratado todos estos años como basura, pero todo lo malo que han hecho un día les será devuelto, estén seguros. – Y tras decir eso, Snape se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación hacia la calle, donde se quedó esperando en el jardín.

Todos en el salón se quedaron a cuadros, nadie esperaba una contestación así, mucho menos Remus, Tonks y Arthur.

Los Dursley en cambio se acurrucaron más unos a otros en el sofá.

Al cabo de unos momentos se escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras, eran Harry y ron bajando el baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y su escoba.

- Ya está todo, podemos irnos. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque se extrañó un poco al verlos a todos en las nubes y a sus tíos asustados en el sofá.

- ¡Bien bien! – reaccionó el señor Weasley – entonces marchémonos. – dijo reduciendo el baúl de Harry para transportarlo con facilidad. Remus y Tonks lo siguieron.

Nadie dijo nada y todos salieron a la calle, a Harry le extrañó que no se despidieran de sus tíos, sobretodo con lo educado que era Remus, así que se asomó al salón y se despidió de sus tíos con un "nos vemos cuando acabe el curso", y con un asentimiento de ellos, se fue.

Fuera vio a Remus hablando con Snape, que parecía bastante alterado.

- No debiste contestarles así, es mejor hacer oídos sordos. – escuchó que le decía Remus.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de nada Lupín, merecen eso y mucho más.

Había un ambiente tenso entre ellos, pero al fin fue Ron quien lo rompió.

- ¿Eh, nos vamos ya? Aquí hace mucho calor. – dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Eh… si, claro, Harry vamos a ir con traslador hasta La Madriguera, se conectará en 10 segundos, acercaos todos. – dijo Arthur.

Todos se acercaron y tocaron con un dedo una vieja bota remendada. A los 10 segundos sintieron el típico tirón del ombligo, y al abrir los ojos se en encontraron frente a la casa de los Weasley.

- ¡Bien, ya hemos llegado! – Dijo Tonks alegre, con su pelo rosa chicle brillante al sol. – Iré a ayudar a Molly con el almuerzo. – y se fue dentro de la casa.

- Yo entraré a saludar y me iré pronto Arthur, tengo varios encargos de Dumbledore. – comentó Lupín.

Todos empezaron a andar hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando Arthur le dijo a Snape…

- Tu habitación ya debe estar preparada Severus, esta mañana temprano llegó tu elfina Daly a dejar tus cosas.

- Muy bien. – contestó el profesor.

Harry miró con horror a Ron, quien parecía bastante molesto.

- Nos lo dijo ayer Dumbledore, Snape se quedará unos días en casa, hasta que se celebre el testamento de Sirius, Dumbledore cree que dejó algo importante para él, y no se puede quedar en Hogwarts porque están reforzando las barreras. Luego se irá, no te preocupes. – le susurró Ron.

Cuando entraron en casa, la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos fue Hermione, como siempre.

- ¡Harry! – dijo saltando a sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de sus hombros. - ¡Que sorpresa! No me habían dicho que llegabas hoy como yo. – luego le dio dos besos.

- Sí, me dijeron que sería una sorpresa – dijo Harry algo ruborizado.

- ¿Te han llegado ya las notas de los TIMOS? – preguntó curiosa.

- No, todavía no, ¿y a ti?

- Que va, estoy desesperada, cada vez que veo una lechuza me pongo histérica de los nervios. – dijo entre risas.

Luego el resto de familiares Weasley fueron saludando a Harry con ilusión, dándole abrazos y explicándole las últimas novedades familiares y sobre el mundo mágico.

Harry vio por el rabillo de los ojos como Snape subía al piso superior de la casa acompañado por Arthur, seguramente le iba a enseñar su habitación, suspiró para tranquilizarse, sólo serían unos días… y luego se iría.

- Vamos a dejar tus cosas en mi habitación – le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Si, vamos, os quiero preguntar muchas cosas. – dijo Harry, y él, Ron y Hermione subieron también.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápidos y felices en compañía de la familia Weasley. Harry pensó que sería una tortura pasar varios días de sus vacaciones con su profesor más odiado; pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El hombre prácticamente fue invisible, incluso durante las horas de desayunar, comer o cenar se mantenía silencioso tan pronto como terminaba de comer se retiraba a su habitación.

Esa situación al principio lo exasperó, ya que pesaba que al hombre le era tan molesto convivir con él y los Weasley que los evitaba lo máximo posible, pero pasados unos días se percató que lo hacía porque sabía que su presencia en la casa no era del todo grata.

Para su sorpresa, los padres de Ron e incluso los miembros de la Orden sí lo trataban bien y charlaban animadamente.

A medida que pasaban los días Hermione y Ron estuvieron bromeando con Harry respecto a su obsesión con Snape. Llegaron incluso a insinuar que su obsesión parecía la de un amante celoso, porque vigilaba al hombre constantemente. La que armó en aquel momento por decirle eso fue espectacular, y tanto Ron como Hermione no volvieron a tomarle el pelo en ese asunto; por su bien y el de La Madriguera.

Tras tres semanas de convivir con Snape, llegó la que por fin era su última noche en la casa. Pero en vez de estar durmiendo el profesor se quedó en el salón leyendo un ajado libro de pociones que casi parecía caerse a trozos.

Harry bajó a beber un poco de agua a la cocina cuando se lo encontró. Parecía tan relajado y absorto en su lectura…, no pudo evitar notar que cuando el hombre estaba relajado y no frunciendo el ceño como siempre parecía rejuvenecer muchos años.

Como no quería que Snape pensara que lo estaba espiando decidió hacer ruido al bajar los últimos escalones para que lo escuchara desde donde estaba. Funcionó. Inmediatamente la máscara de rancio volvió a su rostro a la vez que sus ojos se alzaban del libro que leía hasta él.

- Vaya vaya… ¿a qué se debe su presencia a estas horas de la madrugada, Sr Potter? Sus pisadas de elefante despertarán a todos.

Harry lo miró con disgusto, le molestaba sobremanera la forma que tenía de pronunciar su apellido, como si lo escupiera al ser algo asqueroso.

- Tengo sed. – Contestó mientras seguía su camino hacia la cocina.

- Si no es demasiado para sus cortas capacidades mentales – dijo arrastrando las palabras suavemente, como una serpiente acechando - ¿podría prepararme un té?

Harry lo miró de malas maneras, sin disimular ni un ápice, pero Snape ya estaba leyendo su libro de nuevo, ignorándolo.

Una vez en la cocina y después de haber calmado su sed, procedió a prepararle el té al hombre. Se sintió muy tentado de escupirle dentro…, le entró una queda risita ante tal pensamiento, pero negando con la cabeza prefirió no tentar a la suerte. "Si Snape lo notase…, no, mejor no pensarlo." – Se estremeció.

- Aquí tiene, buenas noches – murmuró con desgana dejando la taza en la mesita al lado de Snape. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para irse a la habitación que compartía con Ron.

- Buenas noches Potter – le oyó susurrar a Snape.

Mientras subía las escaleras no dejó de notar la mirada de su profesor en su espalda y apresuró el paso.

Cuando Harry despertó unas horas después Snape ya no estaba. ¡Por fin iba a poder disfrutar plenamente de lo que le quedaba de verano!. Y así fue, lo pasó genial con sus amigos, con las visitas de los gemelos por su cumpleaños, con los miembros conocidos de la Orden del Fénix… y especialmente con Ginny. Se habían hecho muy amigos ese verano, por lo que no fue extraño verlos juntos continuamente durante el sexto curso de Harry. Ginny finalmente se había unido al trío dorado.

Al poco de volver a Hogwarts, como no podía ser de otra manera, los rumores de que Harry y Ginny salían juntos no tardaron en aparecer como si fuese un hecho irrefutable. Ellos no se molestaron en desmentirlos.

Pasaron entre los cuatro muchas horas libres y tardes trazando lo que Harry llamaba "El plan de Venganza" contra Snape. Hermione no estaba conforme, pero aun así cuando veía que algo no era buena idea aportaba su opinión.

Y así fue como sin darse cuenta ya llevaban un mes de vuelta en Hogwarts, con las clases, los deberes, las discusiones con los Slytherins, las odiosas clases de pociones y, por fin, el plan terminado.

Al día siguiente Harry realizaría su tan ansiada venganza contra Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! Esta historia la empecé hace unos años y por h o por b nunca la he subido a fanfiction ni a ningún sitio. Va a ser cortita así que me animo a subirla de una vez. Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún comentario!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2: La Broma a Snape<strong>

Harry estaba muy muy enfadado con Snape, su más odiado profesor en todo Hogwarts y tal vez la cuarta persona que más odiaba del mundo después de Voldemort, Bellatrix y Colagusano, y tenía pensada una venganza digna de un Potter, si Snape insistía con que él era igual que su padre pues él sería igual que James Potter y le amargaría la vida al grasiento. Durante las vacaciones de verano estuvo maquinando cosas junto con sus amigos y poco a poco las iba a cumplir, incluso trazó con Ron algún plan que llevarían a cabo los dos durante el curso.

"Se va a enterar de quien somos los Potter!, voy a vengar a Sirius, él tuvo gran parte de la culpa de lo que le pasó a mi padrino y va a pagar por ello" pensaba un Harry furioso mientras se dirigía, a altas horas de la noche, a las mazmorras cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, tenía pensado esperar a Snape en alguna parte cerca de su despacho, agachado y en un rincón para que no lo notara y luego seguirlo hasta su dormitorio donde esperaría que se durmiese para buscar cualquier cosa con la que atormentar al hombre, "hacer desaparecer su varita estaría bien" pensaba mientras se cubría más por el frío, "o también destrozarle sus túnicas grasientas, o teñirlas de rosa, o encogerlas"…. "o todo esto y más"

Su cabeza no paraba de maquinar trastadas mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro sólo con imaginarse al hombre levantándose por la mañana y encontrándose con sus túnicas rosas y sin una varita con la que poder devolverles su estado natural.

"Sí, eso haré, le quitaré la varita y se la tiraré al lago a ver si se la come el calamar gigante… y antes de eso con su propia varita para no dejar rastro de la mía cambiaré el color de sus túnicas juhjuhjuh ya verá ya…. ¡se va a enterar!"

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino, Snape estaba de guardia esa noche, lo sabía porque los miércoles y viernes le tocaba a él, lo vio en el horario de guardias de profesores que tenía Flich en su despacho, una tarde que los castigó Snape a él y a Neville por ineptos en pociones.

"Se va a enterar de lo que puede hacer un inepto, veremos si luego es capaz de decírmelo de nuevo" seguía pensando enfurruñado mientras se acurrucaba en el frío suelo de las mazmorras, al lado de una columna a esperar a que pasara el vampiro grasiento.

Esperó durante casi 20 minutos pero al fin lo escuchó acercarse con el típico "fru fru" de sus túnicas, cuando pasó por su lado le vio el rostro cansado y con ojeras, pero no le dio ni un poco de pena, si estaba tan cansado menos se iba a enterar de que alguien entraba a su habitación, así que con una sonrisa en la boca se levantó sin hacer ruido y lo siguió por el pasillo, Snape giró a la derecha y empezó a descender por unas escaleras hasta llegar dos pisos más abajo, el frío era menor que en el pasillo donde lo había estado esperando porque no corría el aire… pero aquí había más humedad. La luz de las pocas antorchas abiertas le dejaban ver a duras penas por donde pisaba, tenía que ir con cuidado… si se caía Snape lo pillaría y le pondría la detención del siglo. No, no podía dejarse pillar, no podía quedar como un inútil, tenía que vengarse por los insultos a su padre y por lo que le hizo Snape a Sirius. Con ese pensamiento renovado otra vez puso más ahínco en lo que hacía, y por fin llegaron a los aposentos del jefe de Slytherin. Era una puerta ancha por la que podían pasar dos hombres juntos a la vez y de unos dos metros de alto y acabada en pico, no era de madera normal y corriente, era de piedra como el mismo muro pero labrada y pulida dándole un aspecto serio y elegante con sus serpientes esculpidas en la roca con esmeraldas y rubíes en los ojos, otras con algo parecido al diamante y otras con ámbares.

Snape susurró la contraseña que no consiguió escuchar por estar embobado mirando la belleza de la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando sólo oscuridad, Snape entró rápidamente y Harry se apresuró a entrar tras él para no quedarse fuera, en cuanto el hombre entró pronunció "lumos" y las luces del lugar se abrieron dejando a Harry con la boca abierta, el lugar era mucho más cálido y ordenado de lo que se pensaba, el suelo estaba todo alfombrado de color verde esmeralda, la chimenea también empezó a arder cuando Snape entró por la puerta, delante de esta había un sofá que tenía un aspecto blandito y muy cómodo, de color vainilla , sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de quien supuso era Snape de pequeño en el regazo de su madre, siguió mirando la habitación y vio que había 3 puertas más donde supuso se encontraba la habitación del hombre, el aseo y la otra habitación algún tipo de ropero o habitación de invitados tal vez….

Siguió con la vista a Snape y lo vio meterse en el baño mientras lanzaba la parte de arriba de su túnica negra dentro de la habitación que había supuesto era la de su odiado profesor, se acercó para observarla cuando vio que el hombre llevaba un par de minutos sin salir del baño y escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha, eso le daba tiempo de fisgonear con un poco de calma, se adentró en la habitación y vio que también era amplia, con una cama doble para el hombre solo, de cuatro postes, y con unas cortinas verde que en esos momentos estaban recogidas con una cuerda plateada a cada poste de la cama, el cubre camas era de color negro con algún bordado plateado, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una ventana ficticia como las que usaban en el ministerio, sólo que esta mostraba el tiempo exacto que hacía en el exterior y ahora se podía apreciar una luna creciente cubierta de algunas nubes pequeñas y estrellas alrededor, y la luna dejaba colar sus rayos plateados en la habitación dándole un aspecto muy apacible y tranquilo, realmente le estaba gustando donde vivía Snape, siguió observando y vio un escritorio de madera de roble donde había lo que parecía un diario al lado de un pote con tinta y una pluma, y justo al lado un mueble de estanterías lleno de libros y con algunas pociones en otras estanterías, un armario en la otra punta….

De repente la puerta se cerró, Harry dio un respingo y vio a su profesor cubierto sólo con una toalla blanca anudada en la cintura que se acercaba a la cama y se dejaba caer en ella soltando un gemido de cansancio, Harry se asustó por un momento porque no tenía pensado quedarse en la habitación del hombre, pensaba esperar en alguna otra parte de los aposentos hasta estar convencido que el otro dormía, pero ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación que su profesor, así que tendría que vigilar su respiración y sus movimientos para no ser descubierto.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron poco a poco hasta que Harry y Snape quedaron a oscuras, la habitación iluminada débilmente por los rayos plateados de la luna,

Y fue entonces cuando vio a Snape desenroscarse la toalla de la cintura y dejarla a un lado de la cama….

Harry ahogo un grito, ¡estaba viendo a Snape desnudo!, el hombre realmente era pálido y delgado pero tenía los músculos del abdomen, las piernas y los brazos un poco marcados, se notaba que aún se mantenía en forma de alguna manera a pesar de los años.

Si Harry ya estaba sorprendido por encontrarse viendo a su profesor como dios lo trajo al mundo, más se sorprendió al verlo empezar a acariciarse poco a poco y suavemente, con los ojos cerrados, como si imaginara que era alguien quien lo tocaba.

"¡Oh Merlín!, ¡oh Merlín! ¡No puedo estar viendo esto! ¡Cómo se entere que estoy aquí directamente me mata! ¡¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago?!" el pánico lo invadió, no quería seguir mirando la escena, pero estaba como pegado al suelo, tal vez el miedo de ser descubierto lo había inmovilizado y no podía quitar los ojos de encima del cuerpo del hombre, interiormente le parecía hermosa la forma como se estaba tocando, con tanta suavidad esas manos de largos dedos se paseaban por su delgado cuerpo, con la misma suavidad con la que preparaba sus pociones, haciendo que suspirara de vez en cuando si tocaba algún punto placentero, al cabo de un poco vio que Snape se estaba excitando, su polla lo dejaba bien en claro y su mano derecha la cogió con sumo cuidado para empezar a acariciarla con un movimiento de arriba y abajo delicado que lo hacía temblar…

"¡Merlíiin, no quiero ver esto! no quiero no quiero noquieronoquieronoquierooo" pero sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena, la mano de Snape empezó a acelerar el suave movimiento, Snape se mordió el labio inferior y Harry se dio cuenta que lo hacía para no ser ruidoso, tal vez le daba vergüenza a él mismo estar masturbándose, finalmente los movimientos de su muñeca se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes y un gemido brotó de sus labios rojos por la excitación a la vez que se corría sobre su mano y estómago con pequeños espasmos entre los cuales Snape susurraba un nombre, Harry prestó atención cuando un cubo de agua fría le cayó encima al escuchar el nombre que Snape pronunciaba en esos momentos de suma excitación….

- Harry… oh dios…. ¿por qué lo amo?... ¿por qué a Harry Potter?...

Snape se retiró con la mano limpia el pelo húmedo de la cara y cerró de nuevo los ojos haciendo que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus pálidas mejillas, viéndose de un color plateado por la luz de la luna. Al cabo de un rato, cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado cogió la toalla que había dejado a un lado para limpiarse, luego la dejó caer al suelo y se metió aún desnudo dentro de las sábanas y tirando de una cuerda plateada las cortinas que envolvían su cama se cerraron para darle oscuridad y así poder dormir.

Harry se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación oyendo los débiles sollozos de su profesor, el alma se le bajó a los pies o más abajo si podía ser…

"¿Snape está enamorado de mí? ¡¿DE MI?! Esto no puede estar pasando, me debo haber dormido en mi cama y estoy soñando… si, debe ser esto, ahora me pellizcaré la mejilla y me despertaré en la torre de Gryffindor y me reiré de este estúpido sueño, si…. – Se pellizcó la mejilla - ¡Ouch! ¡No funciona! No estoy soñando, ¡Snape se acaba de masturbar de esa forma pensando en mí! Y ahora está llorando por estar enamorado de mí, de un adolescente, el hijo de su enemigo de infancia, Merlín… si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría igual de amargado." Pensó aguantando un suspiro.

Pasó cerca de una hora cuando Harry se decidió a moverse de nuevo, se acercó lentamente a la cama de Snape y lo vio medio destapado por haber dado tantas vueltas intentando dormirse y temblando un poco por el frío, le dio lástima y lo arropó de nuevo, se volvió a fijar en él y aún se le notaban algunas marcas rojizas en las mejillas por haber llorado.

"Tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes" y andando de puntillas para no hacer ruido salió de la habitación, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con sumo cuidado, cuando al fin salió al pasillo de las mazmorras anduvo poco a poco unos cuantos metros, hasta estar un poco lejos de la puerta de Snape y entonces empezó a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello, subió las escaleras de dos en dos incluso de tres en tres hasta llegar a los pasillos principales y una vez allí siguió corriendo un buen tramo hasta que se cansó y se paró a coger aire apoyado en uno de los muros, cogiendo la capa con fuerza, temblando de frío y de nervios, había intentado hacerle un broma pesada a Snape pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, al final había descubierto algo tan íntimo que se sentía basura, basura por haber llegado a meterse en las habitaciones del hombre, basura por haber fisgoneado, por haberlo visto masturbándose y más basura aún se sentía por ser el estúpido por el que ese hombre se acariciaba con tanta suavidad y ternura, en esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo, había ido demasiado lejos, se esperaba que las habitaciones de Snape fueran una pocilga, que el hombre se iría a dormir sin lavarse, que tal vez encontraría ropa interior sucia y grasosa por todas partes y que a lo mejor podría llevarse alguna de las piezas malolientes para hacerle chantaje o colgarla en su clase para reírse al ver su cara cuando entrara y viera su propia ropa interior en su clase, pero no, nada de eso había pasado, había encontrado unas habitaciones limpias, bonitas y ordenadas, el hombre se había duchado por un buen rato, y luego fue testigo de su más íntimo secreto, había violado su privacidad, su alma! porque lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan dolido con él mismo… ¡si incluso había llorado por largo rato hasta que se durmió de cansancio!.

"Harry Potter… eres la peor escoria del mundo." Se dijo a si mismo mientras con paso cansado y abatido se dirigía a su torre a intentar dormir.

Por la mañana llegó al comedor de los primeros, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la culpa lo corroía.

Ron y Hermione bajaron al cabo de un rato y se sentaron a su lado discutiendo sobre los deberes que Ron no había terminado.

- ¡Buenos días Harry! – dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Buenos días. – contestó él sin ánimos.

- Te has levantado muy temprano, ¿no pudiste dormir bien? – preguntó mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

- No mucho… – dijo dándole más vueltas a su bol de cereales

- ¿Cómo fue anoche?... ¿lo conseguiste? – preguntó Ron de forma que Hermione se pensara que hablaban de deberes, pero en realidad le preguntaba por la escapada a la habitación de Snape.

- Sí, lo hice todo, pero no era lo que esperaba… - dijo sintiéndose de nuevo basura, y más aún cuando vio entrar por la puerta a su profesor, con el rostro serio y un poco de ojeras, la piel pálida… y un flashback de la noche anterior, de Snape desnudo e incluso hermoso tumbado y acariciándose en su cama de sábanas negras, le llegó vívidamente cuando el hombre, al pasar por su lado lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Harry se puso tan nervioso que la taza ardiente de leche se le derramó encima haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Snape se quedó parado en el sitio y cuando vio que de verdad el chico se había quemado y que la jefa de su casa se iba a levantar para ver qué pasaba levantó la mano para detenerla.

- Señor Potter, acompáñeme a la enfermería - dijo el hombre en tono cansado empujando a Harry levemente para que se diese prisa.

- No me dé prisas, que casi no puedo moverme, me duele mucho… - dijo Harry rabiando de dolor y apoyándose en un muro para no perder el equilibrio por ir saltando a la pata coja.

Snape se lo quedó mirando un momento pero al fin se decidió y sin ningún esfuerzo cargó a Harry en brazos hacia la enfermería que estaba en el piso inferior.

- Es usted un torpe eh Potter… - dijo en burla sin mirar a Harry a la cara.

Harry estaba realmente tenso, el corazón parecía que se le fuera a salir por la boca, la pierna le dolía endemoniadamente y para colmo de los colmos Snape lo estaba llevando entre sus brazos a la enfermería, el mismo hombre que hasta esa misma noche él había querido dejar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, el mismo hombre que lo amaba a él en silencio, en un silencio que le amargaba….

- Vaya señor Potter ¿no ha dormido esta noche?, parece un oso panda con esas ojeras… - dijo burlándose de nuevo de él.

"no he dormido mucho más que usted" pensó Harry, pero contestó otra cosa.

- No podía dormirme, eso es todo. - dijo en un débil susurro.

- Seguro que se quedó hasta tarde acabando los deberes, como es usted un vago… - dijo con esa mirada burlona e irónica. – ¡Yo sin embargo dormí como un bebé!- dijo, pero esta vez sin mirarlo a la cara, tal vez porque estaba mintiéndole a la persona que le quitaba el sueño y le corroía el alma.

Harry no contestó, hasta que al fin llegaron a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey le hizo bajarse los pantalones ante la atenta mirada de Snape para vergüenza de Harry y le aplicó una pomada para las quemaduras y luego los mandó al pasillo de nuevo con aire fresco. Los dos empezaron a subir de nuevo al comedor, Harry delante de Snape, cuando el hombre lo adelantó al subir las escaleras y girándose burlonamente en un revoloteo de su capa para mirarle le dijo…

- Bonitos calzoncillos de animalitos, Potter – y con una sonrisa mal disimulada, aguantándose la carcajada se metió en el gran comedor para desayunar algo.

Harry se quedó todo colorado y azorado en la puerta por el comentario, al fin con la pierna aun cojeando consiguió llegar a su sitio que ya estaba limpio y se dispuso a comer algo de una vez antes de empezar las clases, ya tendría tiempo de sentirse más culpable por lo de esa noche, pero si no comía se desmayaría y no quería dos visitas en un día a la enfermería.

- Harry, de verdad tienes un bono para la enfermería, amigo… - dijo Ron medio riéndose.

- No tiene gracia Ron. - le reprendió Ginny.

Pero Harry estaba de acuerdo, tal vez él era el alumno que más visitas a la enfermería había realizado, ¿entraría en el libro de récords del colegio por eso?

Las semanas pasaron y la culpa que sentía Harry se hacía cada vez más grande, pasaba la mayoría de las noches sin dormir, y cuando lo hacía volvía a esa noche en la habitación de Snape y se despertaba con dolor en su ingle. Por las mañanas estaba de un humor de perros y era muy torpe con todo por la falta de sueño, las cosas siguieron así hasta que Dumbledore lo mandó llamar a su despacho.

"¿Ahora qué querrá?" pensó Harry subiendo por las escaleras de caracol hasta estar delante de la puerta del director que se abrió cuando iba a picar.

- Harry, pasa pasa, toma asiento por favor. – dijo amablemente el director.

- Dígame señor…

- Te he llamado porque me han llegado noticias de varios profesores que tu rendimiento estas últimas semanas es desastroso, especialmente en pociones, la profesora Mc Gonagall me ha comentado que te ve cansado, con ojeras y más delgado… ¿tienes pesadillas con Voldemort por las noches acaso? – preguntó el anciano.

- No, al menos no a menudo, pero he tenido alguna… tortura a sus servidores, nada más. – dijo aburrido, no pensaba decirle que soñaba con su profesor de pociones masturbándose y él mirándolo o incluso acostándose con él, que se sentía culpable por haberse metido en su vida y que por eso no dormía y estaba mal por el día.

- Bien… es lo que había pensado – comentó Dumbledore al cabo de un momento con ojos chispeantes - así que por si acaso le dije a Severus que se mirara tu horario y el suyo para encontrar algunas horas disponibles para que paséis juntos, tenéis que volver a empezar con la Oclumancia, no puedes seguir así.

- ¡NO! ¡NI HABLAR! ¡NO PIENSO HACER CLASES CON ÉL! – dijo poniéndose colorado de golpe, bastante le costaba controlarse durante las clases de pociones como para exponerle toda su mente a Snape en Oclumancia, si empezaba de nuevo esas clases Snape sabría que lo había espiado aquella noche.

- Lo siento Harry, ya está decidido, Severus te mandará una carta o te vendrá a buscar para comunicarte el horario de las clases extras, y ahora hazte un favor y come algo y acuéstate. – dijo el anciano acompañando a Harry "amablemente" a la salida sin perder su sonrisa y el brillo ultra-resplandeciente de sus ojos azules.

El resto de la semana Harry se la pasó evitando a Snape cada vez que veía que se acercaba al final de algún pasillo, o se iba corriendo si escuchaba a alguien decir que Snape lo estaba buscando, hasta que llegó otra clase de pociones y no pudo hacer nada por la gran temida reunión para hablar de horarios.

Señor Potter, quédese, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Snape con tono mosqueado, Harry dio un respingo y la sangre pareció helársele, Ron y Hermione le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y se despidieron de él dejándolo solo en la clase con Snape.

**N.A:** Segundo capítulo! Como Snape se entere de la broma alguien va a morir joven Harry… jajaja  
>En fin, <strong>Espero que os haya gustado y porfa ¡<strong>**¡dejarme algún comentario! Estoy muy triste que el primer capítulo no haya tenido ni un triste review… T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **EL TIRO POR LA CULATA.

**Autora:**Enide-Kant

**Parejas:** Severus/Harry

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bross, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo cojo prestados a los personajes por un rato, para divertirme.

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene Slash (amor hombre x hombre) y Chan (adulto-menor) si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, y si eres un snarry fan como yo, adelante! A disfrutarlo ;D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cap 3: Con las manos en la masa<strong>

- Se-señor… - dijo Harry quedándose lo más lejos posible sin parecer grosero.

- Acérquese señor Potter, que yo sepa, no tengo nada contagioso.

Harry se acercó un poco más pero sin acabar de acercarse mucho al hombre, Snape lo miró interrogante pero decidió ignorarlo.

- Me ha dicho el director Dumbledore que últimamente no rinde en ninguna de sus clases a causa de sus pesadillas con el señor tenebroso, y que debemos retomar las clases de Oclumancia, por desgracia mía.

Harry asintió, así que Snape prosiguió con su discurso en ese tono lento y aterciopelado… intentando aparentar asco hacia su persona, odio e indiferencia, pero Harry sabía la verdad y eso sólo lo atormentaba más en su culpa.

"Que gran actor eres Severus Snape, te mereces un Óscar." pensó por enésima vez el chico. Le fascinaba con qué facilidad el hombre se metía en ese papel de odio.

- Potter, ¿me está escuchando? – siseó Snape delante de su cara, separados por unos pocos centímetros. Casi sentía su calor corporal irradiando de él.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero. No podía despistarse ni un instante con este hombre, no podía cometer el desliz de conectar la mirada con esos ojos negros profundos o el otro lo sabría todo.

- Lo siento, no me encuentro bien. – exageró, se sentía mal, pero no físicamente.

- Le decía que nos veremos en mi despacho los miércoles y los viernes. Acabaremos tarde por lo que aprovechando que esas noches realizo mis rondas podré acompañarlo de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor sin que sea sospechoso. Quien nos vea pensará que le he pillado vagando por el castillo, o que tiene usted una detención.

- Sí… ok, lo que sea. – murmuró fastidiado.

Quería irse ya. Las manos le sudaban y estaba empezando a hiperventilar por la cercanía del profesor, y sin saberlo estaba cabreando más y más al hombre. Se aflojó un poco la corbata en un gesto nervioso. Necesitaba aire.

- ¡Maldito desagradecido! ¡Al menos intente aparentar que le importa lo que se está haciendo por usted! después de todo… es usted el que sueña con el Señor Tenebroso. – espetó desdeñoso Snape. - ¿o acaso quiere ser víctima, otra vez, de alguno de sus ardides mentales? – le pinchó en la antigua herida, esperando alguna reacción.

- Usted no tiene ni puta idea de con quién sueño, Snape. Ya le dije al director que no quería retomar las clases.

- ¿Así que no sueña con él, Potter?... dígame entonces… ¿con quién sueña el príncipe del drama? – preguntó burlón, acorralando más a Harry contra su escritorio.

Harry lo miró fijamente, por costumbre, estaba tan acostumbrado a retarlo con la mirada…, pero en seguida apartó la vista al suelo. "No te despistes Harry" se maldijo a sí mismo. "Un descuido y estás muerto"

- ¿A qué hora el miércoles, señor? – preguntó al fin, rindiéndose.

- Después de cenar. Cuando me vea marchar del gran comedor, espere unos minutos y venga a mi despacho.

- Bien… ¿me puedo ir ya? – estaba realmente incómodo.

Snape estaba tan cerca que Harry podía oler su loción de afeitado y eso le lanzó un ramalazo de deseo que fue directo a parar a su polla. "Mierda, ¿me estoy excitando? ¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba" Su cara se puso colorada como un tomate.

El profesor lo miró con una ceja levantada por su súbito rubor, finalmente asintió y lo dejó partir.

"Joder, ¡JODER!" pensaba Harry de camino a la siguiente clase, que era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. "No puedo ir con esto empalmado… además, llegaré tarde y al acercarme alguien podría darse cuenta de cómo estoy"

- No hay más remedio… - murmuró mortificado y cambió de rumbo para dirigirse a los lavabos de chicas abandonados del segundo piso; ahí no lo molestarían. "Espero que no esté Myrtle"

Entró despacio, y cuando llegó a los lavamanos se agachó y miró por debajo de todos los aseos. Estaban todos vacíos y no se oía nada. Estaba solo.

Sintiéndose nervioso y terriblemente excitado se fue al baño más alejado y se encerró dentro y aseguró la puerta con un hechizo de cierre y uno de silencio. Finalmente bajó la tapa del inodoro, se sentó y se desabrochó los pantalones liberando la presión que ejercían sobre su entrepierna. Y la liberó con un gemido.

"¿Cómo un olor me ha podido poner así?" "mierda, mejor dicho… ¿cómo el olor de Snape me ha puesto así?"… "peor aún, ¿cómo el olor de Snape me ha puesto así de cachondo que tengo que estar pajeándome en el lavabo?"  
>Gimió mezcla de placer y mezcla de frustración y vergüenza.<p>

Sin embargo, no estaba solo en esos baños. Snape al ver el comportamiento extraño del chico y al haberle dicho este que se encontraba mal decidió seguirlo un poco para ver si llegaba bien a su siguiente clase, pero al ver que en vez de dirigirse hacia la cabaña del guardabosques se desviaba hacia los pisos superiores no dudó en perseguirlo. Quería averiguar si tramaba algo. Cuando lo vio entrar en el lavabo averiado de las chicas se sorprendió, por un momento alarmándose al imaginarlo bajando a la Cámara de los Secretos otra vez, pues sabía que ahí se escondía su entrada.

Se asomó por la puerta de los baños y vio al chico agachado en el suelo, como buscando algo. Cada vez más extrañado por su comportamiento, entonces vio que se levantaba y se metía en uno de los baños.  
>Estaba por irse cuando escuchó que el chaval había lanzado un hechizo de cierre y de silencio en su lavabo.<p>

Ahora sí que sí, estaba tramando algo y él lo iba a pillar de pleno. Sonrió con malicia. "mira que eres bobo Potter, tanto vigilar tanto vigilar pero no vigilas tus espaldas" pensó Snape acercándose sigiloso.

Se plantó delante de la puerta del chico y deshizo el hechizo de silencio con un "Finite Incantatem" no verbal.  
>Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y exigirle explicaciones cuando varios gemidos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.<br>Snape se congeló con la mano a medio camino del picaporte.

Parpadeó sorprendido. Cuando la realidad de lo que el chico debía estar haciendo ahí dentro le golpeó fuertemente. "¿San Potter meneándosela entre clases?" "Mejor dicho…¿San Potter meneándosela después de salir de MI clase?"

Estupefacto no supo cómo reaccionar. No esperaba para nada esto.

Más gemidos se escapaban a través de la puerta, el chico no se estaba conteniendo confiado como estaba que su hechizo de silencio seguía intacto.

- Jodido Snape… - gemido - ¿por qué se me acerca tanto? – gemido – Esa voz suya…mmm… cómo me pone – gritito ahogado – y ya para rematar su olor… - gemido fuerte – oh Merlín, cómo me ha puesto su puto olor… - gemido – maldito imbécil… - gemido – podría jurar que lo sigo oliendo desde aquí… ¡oh dios! Me está volviendo loco. - gemido

Severus Snape miraba la puerta sin salir de su asombro. Cada palabra y cada gemido del chaval lo dejaba más y más alucinado.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" y una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en sus labios. La primera sonrisa sincera que se le escapaba desde hacía años.

Y luchando con los impulsos locos de abrir esa puerta y follarse a Potter en ese lavabo ahora mismo, volvió a colocar el hechizo de silencio y dio media vuelta para dejarlo terminar en paz.

Primero tenía que procesar lo sucedido y luego decidir qué haría a partir de ahora con esa información.

Hoy se podría decir que se acababa de convertir en un gran día para Severus Snape.

Esa noche en la cena Severus no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor se instalase en sus pómulos cuando pasó frente a la mesa de los leones y miró de reojo como Potter al notar su presencia se le caía el tenedor al suelo. Sonrió complacido al ver que lo ponía realmente nervioso y que no había sido ningún truco enfermizo de su mente. Inexplicablemente le ponía a Harry maldito Potter.

Se sentó en su lugar en la mesa del profesorado y los ojos azules y chispeantes de Albus Dumbledore lo miraron fijamente.

- Severus, ya pensaba que no nos acompañarías esta noche…

- Me entretuve. – murmuró mientras se servía algo de comida. Cuando Dumbledore lo miraba con ojos brillantes es que algo lo estaba haciendo extremadamente feliz. "Maldito viejo chocho, ¿me habrá leído los pensamientos? ¿es posible que sepa algo de lo que ha pasado con Potter hoy? El chaval es un puto libro abierto, seguro que el viejo ha visto qué ha hecho sólo con mirarlo a la cara desde aquí" – pensó inquieto. "No seas idiota Severus, sepa lo que sepa tú no has hecho nada, eres inocente, y aún en el supuesto caso que supiese algo sobre mis propios sentimientos por el mocoso… bueno, ¿no puede echarme por eso no? Son MIS sentimientos y sólo los conozco YO. Estoy lejos de tener un comportamiento inadecuado con el chaval.

- Severus… perdona mi curiosidad… pero esta mañana te he visto salir un poco alterado del baño estropeado de chicas, el del segundo piso… ¿ocurría algo?

Snape lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, traicionándolo. Empezó a toser, atragantándose con la comida que estaba masticando en esos momentos. McGonagall le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, para ayudarlo a bajar la comida.

Snape miró a Dumbledore fija e incrédulamente. "LO SABE"

- Perdona, no quería incomodarte – y volvió su atención al postre que estaba tomando, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

"Seguro que te estás aguantando la carcajada viejo" pensó Snape molesto. "maldito idiota Potter, llevo casi un año escondiendo lo que siento por ti, y ahora por tu estúpida paja en mi nombre el viejo sabe que algo debo sentir por ti porque de no ser así ya estarías castigado y maldito hasta finalizar el curso por semejante descaro en los baños públicos. El no haberte delatado me ha delatado a mí. Genial."

Severus se levantó de la mesa, el sonrojo se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas, decidió retirarse a sus aposentos, no iba a poder cenar tranquilo después de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore.

- ¿Ya te vas mi muchacho? No has cenado nada…

- No… no tengo hambre. – "¡Oh joder! ¡Encima tartamudeo!" pensó frustrado.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño un trozo del camino? – preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore levantándose también a su vez.

- Hmm

Ambos abandonaron el gran comedor. Harry miró a Snape un poco sorprendido de que se fuese ya si acababa de sentarse. "¿Tal vez se encuentra mal? Casi se muere tosiendo" pensó mientras terminaba su postre.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo incómodo para el maestro de pociones, no sabía qué decirle a Dumbledore. Estaba por primera vez en muchos años nervioso frente a este hombre, como si tuviese que rendir cuentas de adolescente con su padre.

- Descubriste a Harry ¿verdad? – directo al grano, cosa sorprendente en él. Snape no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

- Sí.

- Si te digo la verdad, mi querido Severus… Hasta hace un rato estaba muy sorprendido de que no lo hubieses sacado del baño a maldiciones y hubieses corrido a mi despacho a exigirme su expulsión o un gran castigo por su… ataque hormonal.

- Yo… bueno, me sorprendió y no supe reaccionar. – intentó excusarse.

- Déjame terminar, por favor. – Snape asintió – Pero cuando te he visto entrar al comedor tan tarde y sonrojarte levemente al pasar por su lado, ¡incluso sonreíste! Cuando él se puso nervioso… me aclaraste todas las dudas mi muchacho. Por supuesto el preguntarte por ello tan directamente sólo era una mera confirmación a mis sospechas.

- ¿qué… quieres decir? – preguntó cauteloso

- ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Harry? – el sonrojo volvió renovado a las pálidas mejillas del profesor de pociones. – Y no lo intentes negar, tu propio cuerpo te traiciona. Parece ser que el amor es lo único que no has aprendido a esconder con esa máscara tuya.

- Desde… poco después de empezar nuestras clases de Oclumancia el año pasado. – confesó derrotado. Era inútil negar nada.

- Vaya… he adivinado también en esto. Era lo más lógico. – Snape lo miró confuso. – Cuando por fin viste a través de las apariencias que tú mismo habías forjado sobre Harry y descubriste cómo es él realmente… bueno, te enamoraste.

- Sí…

- Debiste sufrir mucho por él el año pasado con Umbridge y la posesión en el ministerio por parte de Voldemort.

- Sí… y por su odio más acérrimo hacia mí también, por lo de Black.

- Odio que de este verano a ahora parece haber transmutado en amor….

- ¡Oh vamos Albus! Es un adolescente, las hormonas le están jugando una mala pasada. Es imposible que él…

- No sé qué escucharías tú Severus en ese baño… pero yo escuché una declaración bastante emotiva.

- No puede ser… es absurdo.

- Bueno, nuestros caminos se separan aquí Severus, buenas noches.

- ¿Eh?... no… ¿no vas a despedirme por haberme enamorado de un estudiante?

- Claro que no, tus sentimientos son tuyos. Y has demostrado que puedes manejarte con ellos muy bien.

- ¡Eso era antes! Pero ahora… ahora él… no podré controlarme, no sabiendo que él también… - estaba nervioso y las palabras le salían a medias.

- No creo que Harry pueda encontrar nadie mejor que tú para una relación. Eres adulto, un mago poderoso bastante por encima de la media, puedes comprenderlo mejor que nadie también… vuestras infancias son similares, nunca lo has mimado, te respeta… ¿quieres que siga? – sonrió Dumbledore afablemente.

- No… yo… ¿me estás dando permiso para cortejar a Potter? – preguntó aún escéptico.

- Sí, absolutamente. El próximo verano será un mago adulto y prefiero que esté contigo que no con cualquiera. Podrá quedarse en Hogwarts contigo en vacaciones, no tendría que regresar con esos muggles…

- Yo… no sé qué decir. No me parece ético, sigue siendo un estudiante y aún es menor.

- No te estoy obligando Severus, sólo te digo que si entre los dos decidís iniciar una relación, lo apruebo, con discreción por supuesto.

- ¿por quién me tomas? Como si fuese a…

- Severus, estaba pensando más en Harry… como tú mismo has dicho, las hormonas le juegan malas pasadas. Y ahora si me permites… voy a descansar. Buenas noches muchacho.

- Buenas noches Albus…

Un muy sorprendido profesor de pociones regresó a sus aposentos y se dejó caer en el sofá. "¡Esto es de locos!"

Cuando salió un poco de su estupor ordenó algo de cena a los elfos domésticos. Cenó tranquilamente y cuando terminó se sirvió un gran vaso de fire whisky que se tomó junto a un cigarro mientras observaba las llamas ardiendo en la chimenea, hipnotizado por el fuego.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor el trío dorado más Ginny se reía a carcajadas en su rincón preferido de la sala común, junto al fuego.

- ¿Os fijasteis la cara de pasmarote que puso Snape cuando Dumbledore le dijo vete a saber qué? – preguntó Ginny divertida

- ¡Jajaja sí, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso como un tomate! Snape poniéndose colorado, lo nunca visto. – Ron se carcajeó con ganas

- Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho el director… hizo que se atragantase de esa forma. – Rio Hermione también.

- Me pregunto de qué hablarían… después de eso en seguida se fueron los dos. ¿Qué cosa puede llegar a conseguir que una persona como Snape se altere tanto y se sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo? – Harry no rio ninguna de las bromas de sus amigos, estaba demasiado intrigado. "Se veía hasta adorable sonrojado… nunca imaginé que pensaría en Snape siendo adorable" suspiró mientras se repantigaba más en el sofá.

- Seguro que olía mal y Dumbledore le obligó a irse a lavar – soltó Ginny haciendo reír más a su hermano y a Hermione. Harry sólo continuó mirando el fuego.

- No creo, Dumbledore es demasiado amable para decirle algo así en pleno comedor. – Lo defendió disimuladamente.

- Oh vamos Harry, ¡deja de romper el ambiente! Deberías ser el que más estuviese disfrutando inventando situaciones por las que se sonroje el bastardo. – Le dijo Ron dándole algunos codazos en el brazo. – ¡Por algo estás obsesionado con él desde hace meses!

- ¡No estoy obsesionado con él! Ya os lo he dicho mil veces. – se enfadó.

- Ahora en serio Harry, si hasta te pones nervioso cuando lo ves aparecer de improviso. Hoy incluso se te ha caído el tenedor cuando ha llegado al comedor. – Le chinchó Ginny de nuevo.

- ¿Y a quien no le pone nervioso el imbécil? – espetó molesto.

- A nadie tanto como a ti. Incluso Neville sólo se pone nervioso en sus clases, no fuera de ellas. – dijo Hermione, uniéndose a los otros dos.

- ¡Te mola, reconócelo! – dijo Ron al fin, serio. – Harry, sueñas con él, te he oído varias veces decir su nombre entre gemidos mientras duermes. – susurró bajito para que sólo ellos cuatro escuchasen.

- ¡NUNCA! – exclamó indignado – Yo… no.. yo nu-nunca he soñado cosas de esas con él. – y se cruzó de brazos defensivamente, sonrojándose.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Ron dando un bote en el sofá – ¡Hermione, tenías razón!

- Bueno, era una teoría… pero lo acabas de confirmar tú solito Harry.

- ¡NO HE CONFIRMADO NADA! – Ginny lo agarró del brazo cuando iba a levantarse para irse y lo sentó de nuevo.

- ¡Shhhh! no querrás que te oigan todos ¿no?

- No·Me·Mola·Snape ¿vale? – puntualizó indignado, sin perder el rubor delator.

- Ahá… lo que tú digas. – dijo Ron mientras le revolvía el pelo a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno chicos, es tarde, vámonos a dormir ya. – sugirió Hermione, que no quería que terminasen enfadados. Harry como buen Leo era muy cabezota y orgulloso, no iba a admitir algo que lo avergonzaba.

- Vale, pero que quede claro. Él no me gusta, ¡lo odio! – y con la última palabra en la discusión Harry se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Los otros tres se quedaron unos minutos más, aún impactados por el descubrimiento. Especialmente Ginny que desde que se conocieron hace años en la estación de Kings Cross cuando ella tenía 10 años y Harry 11, se enamoró de él a primera vista.  
>Con el tiempo se le pasó el enamoramiento, Harry se convirtió como un hermano mayor con ella, no la veía con esos ojos… y ahora acababa de confirmarse el tipo de gustos de su mejor amigo. Snape. De entre todos los tíos posibles en Hogwarts tenía que irse a fijar en el murciélago gigante.<p>

- No me puedo creer que sea verdad… - suspiró la pelirroja

- Yo tampoco, ¡qué asco! – soltó Ron exagerando un escalofrío.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! Es tu mejor amigo, ¿lo vas a rechazar ahora por ser gay? – le pegó Hermione en el brazo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Lo que me da asco es quien le gusta. ¡Por dios! Podría ser su padre y además es tan… tan… malvado, cínico, amargado, feo…

- Bueno… sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Si Harry se ha enamorado de él es porque algo debe tener, y sea lo que sea… estoy convencida que cambió su forma de pensar en él desde la noche que fue a cumplir su venganza. Desde ese día no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, ¿no creéis? – razonó Hermione, siempre la más lista.

- Ahora que lo dices…

- ¡Es verdad! Tuvo que descubrir algo de Snape aquella noche, algo tan fuerte como para enamorarlo. – Asintió Ginny. - ¿Qué debe ser?...

- Tal vez lo vio desnudo y su serpiente lo hipnotizó – se carcajeó Ron

- ¡RON! – espetaron ambas chicas, sonrojadas.

Los tres continuaron hablando un rato más, mientras, Harry no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Hoy lo había reconocido para él mismo en ese lavabo… "Estoy completamente enamorado de Severus Snape" y que sus amigos se hayan dado cuenta lo atormentaba, no quería ni imaginarse que empezasen a correr rumores por otros estudiantes sospechosos… si Snape le atacaba con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces respecto a sus sentimientos… bueno, él no iba a ser capaz de esconderle la verdad.

Cansado terminó durmiéndose entre un amasijo de sabanas y mantas.

Cuando Ron fue a acostarse sonrió y con un movimiento de varita acomodó la ropa de cama para que su amigo no se constipase y se fue a dormir también.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Buenooo nuevo capítulo! Disculpar la demora en actualizar, pero recientemente he empezado a trabajar en un curro nuevo y aún me estoy aclimatando a la pérdida de tiempo y los horarios nuevos, sniff…  
>Espero que os guste! Yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo! :3 <strong>REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
